You Were Always the One
by NeverLander22
Summary: Nala has had a hard time coping with the loss of Simba and Mufasa, and now, years later, Scar decides that he wants Nala to be his. This encounter leads the lioness to talk to her friend, one whom she hadn't spoken to in so, so long. A short one-shot, rated T for mild suggestive content.


**A/N: Howdy! I'm happy to say that this is a one-shot that I love. I loved writing it, I loved editing and looking over it one last time, I just loved the vibe it gave me as the author. I hope you feel the same; now onto the story!**

* * *

Another grim morning. Another sun greeting their eyes. Another day to stay alive-but not truly live. An adolescent lioness slowly flickered her eyelids, exposing her eyes to the light blue sky showing through the den entrance. Nala always awoke earlier than anybody else in the Pride, she went out for a early morning hunt-trying to find any vermin that she could give her mother as a mid-meal snack.

Nala's mother-Sarafina-had grown very frail and weak, as had many other lionesses, in the preceding months. When Scar first took over the throne in the Pride Lands, things still seemed to be okay. The hyenas would be an adjustment, and the mourning of King Mufasa and Prince Simba would take time to cope with, but everyone believed that things would stay alright. They had no idea how wrong their theories were.

The hyenas rid the land of most food sources in a little over six moons. They went on a killing spree. Attacking herds of prey and then not eating all which they had killed. However, with what they didn't kill, they guarded with their lives, never allowing the lionesses to have any other their meals. So many hunts were spoiled by the loud, crackling of the mutts.

As the animals stopped coming to the Pride Lands, the ecosystem fell out of balance. Plants began to die, trees lost their leaves, grass shriveled up and turned grey, small animals dropped dead for no particular reason, and the water began to dry up in the water hole.

Nala-the little cub who was born and raised in the once lush Pride Lands-was now living in a dried up, grey and desolate home. The tan lioness made her way quietly out of the den and stood on the promontory of Pride Rock, gazing out across the lands which she had once romped across. She breathed out a deep sigh, closing her eyes, trying to imagine her world as it once was.

From behind her came the delicate padding of paws on the hard rock ground. "Nala, dear," a dark voice rang through Nala's ears and she cringed. Turning around she found Scar staring upon her.

"Hello, Scar," said she, managing the smoothest tone she could. Her heart burned with an intense hatred for the lion in front of her. Whilst the hyenas ate away at the food chain, the 'King' did nothing to stop them.

"Why is a glorious lioness like you up so early and on her own out here?" Scar asked, eyeing Nala's finely built frame as he approached her. His body held a certain… lust for Nala; one he was just waiting to exploit once she came of age, and now she was not very far from that time.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," the girl lied, shifting her gaze away from him.

Scar sensed the lying tone in her voice and frowned. "I can see that you aren't being truthful, Nala,"

"I am, your majesty…" she remained staring away from him, sensing his eyes burning into her pelt.

"Now, Nala," Scar jumped away from the subject, drifting to a more… sensitive one. "I've watched you grow up into this gorgeous young lioness, a purrrfect body, and an amazing sense of pride." the lion inched his way towards her, his eyes becoming zoned on her body.

Nala could feel the tone in Scar's slithery voice change in the blink of an eye and she turned to face him, anxiety in her eyes.

"As you know, I won't live forever…" he was now at her side, letting his paw rub her back, his claws peaking out the tiniest bit to gently trace her fur. "And I'll soon need a strong heir to take the throne over for me," the dark maned lion moved his paw around Nala, trapping her in his embrace.

Scar pressed his weight down on Nala, forcing her to fall to the floor, quickly yet gracefully. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I need a strong Queen to bare my male cub," as he said this, Scar positioned himself on her back, purring loudly into her ear still.

Nala felt the pressure of his body on hers and immediately reacted, reaching her paw back behind her and smacking the King's face as hard as she could. The lion was furious and roared with anger.

"You fool!" he shouted, no longer caring if anyone woke up to hear the yells. "How dare you disobey me-your KING!"

Nala could say nothing. She turned and ran away, down Pride Rock and away from the lion whom she hated so. With no clear idea in her mind where she would go, the lioness ran. And ran. All the while hearing Scar roar at her from afar; "You will be mine, Nala, you will be mine!" And on she ran. Until her feet could bare her pounding weight no more, and her lungs felt as though they would implode amongst themselves.

Finally, giving in to exhaustion, she collapsed in the dirt. Her heart battering her body from within, pounding so hard from her lack of oxygen. For a moment, Nala lay on the dirt silently, the only sounds to be heard being her labored breathing.

Slowly, she drifted into a shallow sleep; only to awake moments later. Her tired eyes scanned her surroundings and she identified the area as the Northern border of the Pride Lands. Glancing up at the sky, Nala began to cry. In between sobs, she would whisper to herself;

"Oh, Simba… Why did you have to go? To leave us with… him. He's horrible. I know you must have seen what he tried to do to me, right..?"

This conversation carried on as her tears poured mercilessly;

"I wish you were here. I'd rather it be you holding me in your strong embrace, not him in his frail one. To be his queen?" She paused. "I pray to the Great Kings of the Past and to you-Simba-that you don't allow this to happen. That you aid me in staying strong, to maintain my composure and freedom from the green eyed devil."

She now studied the floor, allowing her red eyes to lazily droop close. However, not before she managed to mumble, "I always knew you were the one, Simba," and with that, she fell asleep. With visions of her late best friend floating through her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! That's it, folks! Believe it or not, this was actually inspired by something that recently happened to me. I hope to get some more time to sit down and write, but of course... life is busy. I'm working on it. **

**I hope I gave you all a good read! And thank you so much for stoppin' by. Have a great day. **

**-NeverLander.**


End file.
